Phoenix Feathers
by black and blue converse
Summary: Hermione seems to suddenly be targeted by the ministry for months and suddenly goes missing. Trapped at Malfoy Manor she becomes a slave, tortured on a regular basis for the lack of information she'll give them. Will she escape? Or will she die trying?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Backround Information****: After Harry forces the last of the potion down Dumbledore's throat, Dumbledore becomes weaker and weaker over time but doesn't die by Severus Snape (yet) and together they destroy the locket with the Sword of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy lets the other death eaters in and there is a small battle, but they go away and no one is hurt to badly. **

**Full Summary****: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are now back at Hogwarts for their seventh year, under the impression that things might be okay for once. But as usual they're not. Hermione seems to suddenly be targeted by the ministry for months and suddenly goes missing. Trapped at Malfoy manor she becomes a slave, tortured on a regular basis for the lack of information she'll give them. Can a certain arch rival come to his senses and help her escape? Or will she die trying?**

Hermione Granger placed her bag and books on the table as she sat down next to Ginny and Ron at breakfast the morning after arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and plucked a nearby blueberry muffin off its silver tray and onto her plate.

"Morning," she greeted them taking the top book off the pile and cracking it open.

"Blimey 'Mione," said Ron taking another large bite of his bagel, smothered in strawberry cream cheese, "They haven't... even... assigned... homework yet!" He continued between mouthfulls. "Heck, they haven't even handed out schedules yet!"

"Well I wanted to get a head start!" the brunette replied, drapping a strand of bushy hair behind her ear, and breaking apart the top over her muffin with her fingers. Someone slumped down at the table in front of them.

"Good Morning Harry." said Hermione without even looking up at her book.

"Hi," he yawned, running a hand through is black hair.

"Hi Harry," grinned Ginny, who was drowning her pancakes in maple syrup, reaching across the table to kiss him on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Okay, I guess." Harry sighed reaching for a slice of toast.

"You okay mate?" asked Ron, and even as he stabbed a sausage his voice held concern. Harry was still greiving over the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, and the fact that he nearly lost Dumbledore that past year.

"Fine. Looks like the mail's here." The four looked up to see several birds circle around Great Hall dropping letters and the occasional package into someone's oat meal. Pig, Ron's puny owl swooped in under the stress of three small packages, and Erol, the Weasley family owl, entered the hall supporting a much bigger one. The brown boxes were dropped infront of them, and Ron seemed to be delighted by the fact that his name was on the biggest one. Before the could opened it a great gray owl colided with Hermione's books, flipping over in the air and and sliding into Ginny's pumpkin juice. The owl dropped the daily prophet and screeched at the girls until Hermione could fish a knut out of her pocket. The owl spread its enormous wings gliding a short distance to her hand and snapped up the bronze coin, not failing to scratch her with is sharp beak as he did so, and rapidly flying away.

"See," said Ron clumsily playing with the twine that held the package, "That's why books are dangerous, look at all the trouble your's have caused." He joked as Hermione nursed her bleeding finger. Their attention turned then to the items they had recieved from . She had sent them all homemade taffy, but Ron's box contained more then that. Tissue paper concealed the rest of the items in the box and there was a note on top in his mother's handwritting. It read:

Really Ronald?

Your 17 years old and your still forgetting to pack these?

-Mum

Removing the tissue paper, Ron's face turned redder then his hair and he slammed the package shut. Inside were nine little pairs of magically dyed hot pink underwear with sparkles on them. She couldn't help it, a loud laugh escaped from Hermione's lips and she gripped the side of the table for support.

"Its not funny!" hissed Ron as his ears turned scarlet as well. "Its not!" he repeated as she laughed harder. Behind them someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagal began looking at them beneath the brim over her pointed hat, "Here are your schedules for the first semester of school. Please be on time to all of them because we have many important topics to cover." She handed each student a piece of parchment. "Classes begin in ten minutes, and and , I ask you to please calm down." The witch strode away to direct some first years to their first class. Hermione, whose cheeks were flushed, looked down at her schedule.

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

House:Gryffindor

Year: Seven

**Class Time Class Professor House taken with**

8:30-9:20: Transfiguration McGonagal Ravenclaw

9:30-10:20 Charms Flitwick Hufflepuff

10:30-11:20 Arithmancy Vector Ravenclaw

11:30-12:20 Defense Against the Snape Slytherin

Dark Arts

12:30-1:30 LUNCH

1:30-2:20 Potions Slughorn Slytherin

2:30-3:20 Free Period 2

3:30-4:20 Herbology Sprout Hufflepuff

"Well it seems that I've got a pretty good schedule, what have you got?" she peered at the boys over the top of her paper.

"Pretty similar actually," began Harry, "Except I've got another free period when you've got arithmancy, and I'm not taking Herbology this year, Ron and I are taking Divination this year."

"Easy A, really. All you've got to do is predict the most dreadful stuff possible to happen to you, and pray it won't." Ron added high fiving Harry.

"We've got some of the same free period this year, Hermione!" announced Ginny, swapping schedules with her.

Name:Ginerva Molly Weasley

House:Gryffindor

Year: Six

**Class Time Class Professor House taken with **

8:30-9:20 Potions Slughorn Ravenclaw

9:30-10:20 Divination Trelawny Hufflepuff

10:30-11:20 Charms Flitwick Hufflepuff

11:30-12:20 Herbology Sprout Ravenclaw

12:30-1:20 LUNCH

1:30- 2:20 Care of Magical Hagrid Slytherin

Creatures

2:30-3:20 Free Period 2

3:30-4:20 Defense Against the Snape Ravenclaw

Dark Arts

The bell sounded and the foursome got up from the table and Ron, Harry, and Hermione traveled to Transfiguration. Together the sat in the middle of the room, and Hermione urgently dug around in her bag producing a new textbook, fresh parchment, and a quill, which she stirred around in the ink well as if she was brewing up another batch of polyjuice potion.

Professor McGonagal marched out of her office and into the classroom.

"Good Morning, and welcome back," She called walking around the room between the rows of desks. "Please open you books to page five and begin to read quietly, oh and ," Hermione's head snapped up eagarly waiting for further instruction. "The headmaster would like to see you in his office right away." Nodding the gir packed up her things nearly as quickly as she laid them out and made her way towards the headmaster's office. When she reached the gargoyle she recited the password, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," and rode to the top. The wooden door to Dumbledore's office opened magically as she raised her fist to knock.

"Come in ." called Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses, but he did look ill in a way. Besides him his Phoenix, looked at her and straightened up a bit.

"Hello Professor," Hermione smiled, taking a seat infront of him.

", the reason I have called you up here is because this came for you last night. It's rather important I'm guessing." He handed her a pure white envolope. On the back it was addressed to her and she could even see the little mark were the owl had clung to it as it travel to the school. But as she turned it over, her stomach dropped and her heart pounded uncomfortable against her chest. The golden Ministrey of Magic seal glared up at her. And as if on cue, the phoneix burst into flames.

**so what do you think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? let me know! and seriously people, no reviews no updates so you better REVIEW!**

**btw i own nothing, the characters and ideas belong to the amazing JK Rowling, i'm just playing in the world she created. **

**but please... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. The Note and the Ministry

**Thanks to the reviews! I would like to thank lost-gypo for pointing out the mistake that occured, It said defense against the snape taught by slytherins with the house of dark arts. although it would make an interesting class, i'm hoping you all know what it really meant.**

**i own nothing.**

Hermione jumped up from her chair, dropping the letter she had onto the floor, as Faux the phoenix was devoured in flames. Through the rapidly moving gold flames covered the bird as it spread its large wings for a final moment before it turned to ash. Drawing in a shakey breath Hermine slid back into her chair. She knew phoenixes burnt in the fire and rose again from the ashes but it was much different then the moving pictures in books, terrifying even.

"Your letter, ." Dumbledore said, summoning the envolope from the floor, and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said taking the letter from his blackened hand. Hermione inserted one finger into the envolope and quickly torn it open.

"Ouch," She muttered as she watched the red blood from her finger, which was bleeding for the second time today, trickle down the front of the broken seal. At that moment a letter popped out of the top of its pouch, folding in the air to create what looked like a mouth. Then a voice began to speak, reciting a short message:

"To Miss. Hermione Jean Granger, You have been asked to come to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow afternoon, at 4:30 pm. Please report to level 10 were you will go before the Wizengamot Administration Services Counicl of Magic for questioning. Please note that you have done nothing wrong. Sincerly Dolares Umbridge, Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

Hermione gulped nervously at the last part. Umbridge would be in no mood to see her after what happened during fifth year. But what had she done to get into the Ministry? The Wizengamot was one of the highest wizarding courts in the world

"I assume you'll be going tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked as the girl nodded solemly, "Well I advise you to be very carefull around our former Headmistress. You are well aware of her tricks I pressume?" Hermione nodded again. "Well you may come into my office tomorrow and skip your last class and use Floo Powder to get to the ministry."

"Okay, thank you professor." Hermione said, tucking the letter away in her robes and heading back down to Transfiguration. As she opened the wooden door and slipped in, nearly every head in the class room turned around to see who it was. The girl walked down the rows awkwardly, and slide into the bench next to Ron and Harry. Glancing at the black board she quickly wrote in her neat handwriting the assignment at the top of her piece of parchment. Read pages five to ten, 'I've already read the entire book,' thought Hermione smugly,' write down Gawp's Law of Elemential Transfiguration and then write a paper about it listing your thoughts and why Gawp would create such laws. Homework; Finish paper if not completed and choose a form of Transfiguration for present for the class tomorrow morning. As Hermione wrote her essay a note landed in front of her. Taking it she saw Harry's handwritting (underlined)

What did Dumbledore want?

Glancing around to make sure Professor McGonagal wasn't looking, Hermione slowly picked up her quill and sketched out a response (italics)

_I got this letter from Umbridge saying that I am to report to the ministry tomorrow afternoon for questioning before the Wizengamot._

**(Ron/bold) Questioning? Before the Wizengamot! What did you do Mione?**

_I didn't to anything Ronald! Which the letter states but I'm very skeptical about going, especially if Umbridge sent it. _

I don't like the sound of this... When are you supposed to go?

_Tomorrow at 4:30 is when I'm supposed to go, but Dumbledore's letting me skip Herbology and use the Floo Network, so I'll leave half way through my free period. _

**Halfway through free period is sorta early, don't you think? The Floo is fast!**

Forget that! We're coming with you.

_Ron, I'm leaving early so I will get there early and therefore on time! The ministry is known for changing the time of its meetings and events. Harry you're not coming with me. You-Know-Who is rising and taking over the entire Ministry, its too risky! I'll let you know if anything strange happens._

Hermione do me a favor and take the cloak.

_I will. If anything does wrong I'll contact you both as soon as possible by any means possible._

**You promise?**

_I promise._

_**Just please be carefull**_

_I will, and guys please keep this on the DL I really don't want this getting out._

Ok

The bell rang and they packed up, setting off for Charms.

Hermione decided to take Ron's advice and set off for Dumbledore's office around 3:50. Under her robes she had stored the cloak away in her little beaded bag and was wondering what Wizengamot would ask her. She was praying for something along the lines of, "Hermione Granger, you are the smartest witch in the world! How'd you ever get so smart?" But she had a feeling see was far from that casenario. As she assended up the stair she saw a group of fifth year girls racing down the steps laughing hysterically and holding something closely.

"What could that be about?" she thought as she turned down the hallway and saw Luna emerging from the perfects bathroom in just a towel.

"Oh, hello Hermione Granger." She said in her usual airy voice, her waist length hair clad with soap and water.

"Luna," Hermione began awkwardly, trying not to look at anywhere but her face, "Where are your clothes?"

"Well, I was in potions class this period and I added a few too many drops of dragon blood and I was only supposed to add one set of pixie wings, not two, anyway it comepletely exploded all over me, so Professor Slughorn let me leave early and wash up. I came to the prefect's bathroom and took a quick shower. I heard giggling and when I came out to inspect, my clothes were all gone." Leaning in towards Hermione she said in a hushed whisper, "I suspect Nargles."

"Oh Luna, let me help you out." Hermione said waving her wand and transfiguring the towel into a ravenclaw uniform. With another swish through the air Luna's blonde hair was sud free and dry.

"Thank you Hermione, that's much better now," Luna said admiring her clothes.

"Your welcome, and I wouldn't blame the Nargles if I were you."

"Oh! Did the Zupsacks do it? I've never liked those. Or maybe the Blibbering Humdingers they're known for stealing things and making your-"

"Luna," Hermione cut her off, Luna had a terrible habit of babbling, "If you want get revenge, I suggest going after a certain group of fifth year Hufflepuffs."

"Oh I could never be angry with them, its all good fun at the end. Well goodbye Hermione Granger, I must be off. I have to find my Dirigible Plum earrings." and with that she's dreamily disappeared behind the corner. Hermione couldn't help admiring Luna for her carefree ways. She never seemed to be angry or stressed or afraid. She was always- well, Luna. The girl who was calm and airy and waltzed around the corridors acting as if life were just a dream.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Hermione recited the new password and the gargoyle moved away, displaying the staircase behind it. At the top of the stairs Hermione found a note with her name scrawled across the top in large purple letters. The note was from Dumbledore announcing that he had to leave on account of urgent matters but instructed her that the floo powder was in a small blue jar on his desk. Hermione quickly entered the room and went to the fireplace, snatching up the jar of powder as she went. Scooping a large handfull she stood there mentally preparing herself, the ugly head of Faux was peeking at her through the ashes as she did so.

"Wish me luck Faux. Ministry of Magic!" she shouted very clearly before squeezing her eyes shut and being swallowed by green flames.

When Hermione opened her eyes she looked around at the chaos around her. Hundreds of witches and wizards were racing around the hall, some spilling out of fireplaces, others apearing out of what seemed to be thin air. Hermione shuttered at the fact that a little over a year ago Voldemort had glided along these halls, and although she was standing away from the comotion between him, Dumbledore, and Harry, she had witnessed how wicked Tom Riddle was, she saw his terrible face.

"Hey lady! Keep moving!" a gruff voice shouted behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" she couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact she was swept into the crowd. Hermione managed to make her way towards an elevator and into slipped inside. It was crowded inside, and she noticed the button for level 10 had already been pressed.

The elevator jerked with a start and began sinking further into the earth. Although she was nearly pressed up against the front of the brass bars before her she could be sobbing from the back corner. Cocking her head to the side she saw a witch, about 25 years old in the arms of a wizard who was much taller then her. The witch drew shaky, uneven breaths, and the man by her stroked her blonde hair.

"Its okay Margret, its okay." he whispered to her. The elevator creeked to a stop and the voice over head announced it was level 10. Hermione exited the elevator and started walking down the hallway, along with Margret and the man with her. The air was cold, 'Dementors,' Hermione thought as she heart beat began to pick up. The only sounds were their footsteps and Margret's muffled crys. The came to another hall were a long iron bench sat against the wall. Above it the words, "Muggle Borns Wanted for Questioning," floated in blue curstive letters above it. On the bench sat several people, some alone like Hermione was, others being comforted by others like Margret. Hermione sat next to a girl she recognized as Victoria Shelders, she had graduated Hogwarts two years earlier, she was a Gryfinndor. Hermione knew from over hearing her and her friends chatting in the common room that Victoria was adopted by a pure-blood couple as an infant, but she didn't expect to become a witch like them, it was only chance. She sat surrounded by her parents, whose arms surrounded her as she looked gravely into space.

"Are you sure there are no spells to turn anyone magic?" She asked.

"Were positive," said "There's no such thing,"

"You're biological parents gave birth to a witch by faith, we had nothing to do with it." , patted Victoria on the back but looked terrified. At that moment a wizard in black robes came out of the dungeon and called Victoria's name. She sucked in a big breath and bravely walked into the room. Hermione caught the eye of a young mother, carrying a small boy on her hip, and looked as if she had another on the way. She gasped as they locked eyes and quickly turned away speaking quickly to her husband.

"Look Noah, look. She's too young to be going through this, she's just a Hogwarts girl she's too young." Taking about it brounght tears to her eyes, which the witch wiped hastily way and turned to her child. "Too young, why would they do this to her." she whimpered. Before Hermione could ask what was wrong the wizard in black robews appeared again and called her name. Although fear over-took every inch of her body, something inside her made Hermione walk towards him and into the dungeon. The first thing she saw were dementors, hundreds of them, flying around the ceiling that seemed to be miles up. Her entire being shivered as she forced happy thoughts upon herself. Brand new parchment paper, spear mint toothpaste, freshly mowed grass, her parents, her friends. As she made her way to the large chair in the center of the room, a certain sight made her heart slam harder against her ribs. The uncontious body of Victoria Shelders was being escorted out of the dungeons. A voice ripped her from her thoughts and made her spine shiver.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Umbridge called out in a high voice, "It appears we meet again."

**What did you think? did you like Luna? I want her to pop up in differnt chapters and bring some relief into the scene, after all its sort of a dark story. Anyway tell me what you think and press that magic button down there! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


End file.
